


Dress You Up

by Thraceadams



Series: Fantasy [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Fantasy Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam asks Tommy to act out one of his fantasies this time and both of them are getting dressed up to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress You Up

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Alas, RL is still kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass, [](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.dreamwidth.org/) has stepped up to the plate and did the beta on this one. So thank you to her :) A big thank you goes out to [](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_minx_17**](http://the-minx-17.dreamwidth.org/) for her hand holding, guidance and much needed encouragement while I was writing this fic. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Dress You Up

Tommy looked at the outfit laid out on his bed and frowned. He chewed his lip a bit, staring at the pants, wondering if they would actually fit him. Contrary to popular belief, he actually did have an ass, it was tiny but it was still there and these pants looked like they might fit a twelve year old girl. He glanced at the clock and realized that if he wanted to be on time he needed to get his tiny, not non-existent ass in gear.

While he showered he ran through the details in his head again. Adam had made his fantasy perfect and he wanted to do the same in return. He'd already been over at Adam's house earlier and discussed the specifics with him, wanting things to go smoothly. That was when Adam had given him the outfit. He'd asked what Adam was going to wear but Adam had just winked at him and assured him that Tommy wouldn't be able to miss him.

Tommy looked at himself in the mirror; he had a few days worth of growth on his face, but Adam had requested specifically that he not shave. So he grabbed his electric razor and just trimmed until it was a bit more uniform and soft and left it at that. He splashed a bit of cologne on and went out to dress.

He skimmed the black leather pants up over his hips, they were way too tight for anything else, so he was going commando. He figured in the end, Adam would appreciate that little surprise. He grabbed the black t-shirt next and dragged it over his head. He wasn't sure where Adam had found it but it was much tighter than he usually wore or was comfortable wearing. But it was what Adam wanted so he tugged it down over the top of the pants.

The necklaces went around his neck, his wallet in the back pocket, and then the boots on his feet. He took a quick look in the mirror, checked his eyeliner and put on a light bit of gloss. Grabbing his leather jacket and his keys, he scooted out the door to his car.

Tommy drove with the window down, arm resting on the edge, enjoying the wind ruffling his hair. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was a mix of oranges, pinks, purples, blues, and reds. If he'd had more time he would have stopped to enjoy it, but Adam was pretty specific about the time. He glanced at the hotel address again and figured he'd be there in about ten minutes, right on time.

He wondered again exactly how this was supposed to go down, but Adam had told him not to worry about the how, just to show up and he'd know what to do. The car jolted a bit as he drove into the parking lot but slid smoothly into the spot he picked out.

Tommy pocketed the keys after alarming the car and headed toward the entrance, his heart starting to pound now that he was here. He could hear the faint sound of the bass thumping through the door and knew that the music would be loud but not deafening. He nodded at the bouncer who waved him inside.

Once inside, he looked around, his palms starting to sweat. He wondered if this was how Adam had felt inside the church. There were lots of men here, men a lot bigger than him and suddenly he was worried that this was all going to backfire in their faces and he was going to get his ass handed to him instead. His eyes flicked around nervously, trying hard to find Adam. Adam had promised him that he wouldn't be able to miss him. And then he spotted him, or rather what he thought was Adam. Sitting at the bar, in a dress that was fire engine red, cut low in front and back and clinging in all the right places, a raven colored wig on, and heels that had to be about five inches high, was Adam, surrounded by several men.

Tommy could recognize those eyes, those lips, that laugh anywhere. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Adam flirt with all the men surrounding him, leaving none of them ignored. He felt a little spike of jealousy stab at his rapidly beating heart as he sauntered over to the bar and ordered himself a Jack and Coke.

He sat nursing it, casting surreptitious glances over at Adam, just keeping an eye on things, making sure none of the men got out of hand. Not that he knew what he would do if they did, he wasn't sure Adam had planned this out as well as he thought he had. Frankly, he was afraid if things did get out of hand he'd end up in a jail cell someplace.

"She's quite the looker, ain't she?" The bartender set another drink down in front of him.

Tommy chuckled softly to himself, looking over at Adam and smiling. "Yes, she is, more than you know."

"You know her?"

The drink was sweet on his tongue and Tommy savored it before he answered. "You could say that."

"Want me to let her know you're down here?"

Tommy glanced back at Adam and suppressed the possessive growl that was crawling its way up through his throat. He shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "Nah, I'll hook up with her in a little bit." _When I don't feel like strangling those guys with my bare hands,_ he left unspoken.

"Suit yourself. A couple of those guys look like they'd like to get to know her a bit better, if you know what I mean."

Tommy just smirked. "I know **exactly** what you mean, but they'll be disappointed." _In more ways than one,_ he added in his head.

He settled back to enjoy his drink and watch Adam work his charm. He couldn't hear what Adam was saying but he could imagine. And the men surrounding him were eating it up. He clenched his fist around his glass just a little bit tighter, suddenly glad he wasn't a superhero or there would be glass shards all over the fucking bar.

His eyes closed as he tried to reign in the jealousy that was raging through him. He took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that this was all just a game and the flirting Adam was doing right now was just some harmless fun. Tommy glanced over at the crowd of men and, thankfully, they had started to thin out until there were only a few left, hanging on Adam's every glance.

Tommy could tell by how they edged closer and tried in vain to hold Adam's attention for more than a few seconds, that they were each hoping to take him home tonight. Too bad for all of them, Adam was going home with him. Too bad for all of them, Adam wasn't actually a girl.

His second drink finished, Tommy waved the bartender off when he offered another. He had a nice buzz going on but as he watched Adam's admirers drift further down to the most persistent few, he knew it was time to make his move. Besides, if he waited any longer things might actually get ugly. He'd agreed to this because Adam had worked so hard to make his fantasy come true, but Tommy hadn't actually thought through how it would make him feel to see Adam flirting with other guys and see them flirting back. It made him feel possessive and primal. Made him want to bend Adam over the bar and take him right there, stake his claim, mark Adam as his.

Tommy took a deep breath, again trying to calm himself. He glanced over at Adam and had to smile. Adam's eyes sparkled but only Tommy was able to see the heat hiding just underneath. It made his dick sit up and take interest and his leather pants tighten considerably. He shifted on the stool and felt himself growing hot with anticipation and arousal. He could see the familiar flush to Adam's skin from where he was and it made his fingers itch to touch, to trace those freckles. He shrugged his jacket off and slung it over the bar.

He clenched his fists as he walked over toward Adam. He could feel the sexual tension practically sparking off him into the air with every step he moved closer. One of the men surrounding Adam moved away and opened up a spot just large enough to let Tommy slide in behind the barstool he was sitting on.

"You flirting with all these men? Is it making you wet under that skirt? You just remember who you're going home with, remember who's dick you're going to be riding, remember who you belong to."

Tommy moved the hair off Adam's neck and bent down, licking a stripe up to his ear. Adam shivered under his touch and Tommy's lips curled up into a smile. "Mine, understand?"

Adam nodded, almost imperceptibly and Tommy could hear Adam's breath catch in his throat. He pulled back as Adam turned to face him, his face lit up with a smile.

"Tommy!" Adam gushed out his name and suddenly Tommy found himself with his arms full of Adam. He wrapped himself around Tommy and bent down to kiss him and practically devoured his mouth. Tommy flailed for a moment before remembering he was supposed to be the one in charge. He slid his hands down and firmly cupped them over Adam's ass, giving it a squeeze.

Adam made a surprised sound that Tommy quickly swallowed, sucking on Adam's tongue before gently pushing him back and looking pointedly at the two men still standing way too close in his opinion.

"Hey Kiki, wanna introduce me to your new friends?"

The two men shifted their attention from Adam to Tommy and he took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter. They were giving him a serious once over and he knew that despite his size, with his horror tattoo sleeve, shaved head, and all his piercings, he looked a bit intimidating.

Excitedly Adam turned back and introduced them. "This is Ted, he's a baseball player and this is Mike and um, he's a contractor. He works with his hands, kinda like you."

Tommy had to bite his lip to keep from rolling his eyes. Adam sucked at being subtle.

"You know this guy?"

Tommy looked at Ted, he thought it was, and Adam nodded happily.

"You friends with him or something?" Mike asked, a hard edge creeping into his voice.

Tommy's heart pounded a bit harder in his chest and he hoped that the others couldn't actually smell fear because it was dripping off him. He moved in close to Adam and slid an arm around his waist. He squeezed a bit and Adam snuggled in closer to him, lacing their fingers together.

Tommy barely glanced at them. "You could say that." He looked up into Adam's eyes, effectively dismissing the other two men. "We need to go, Kiki, if you want me to do that thing –" he let his voice trail off.

Adam's eyes darkened and his fingers dug into the skin of Tommy's hand where they were joined together. Tommy repressed the shiver that threatened to break out at the promise that darkness held. Adam winked at him and turned back to the other two men, slinking down off the bar stool. "Sorry boys, but this one owns my heart. Thanks for keeping me company until he got here though."

Tommy flashed the two dumbfounded men a triumphant smirk, slid his hand down to Adam's ass and pushed him ahead of him with a slap to his ass. "Get moving, Kiki, I have plans for you."

Adam let out a girlish giggle at the slap. "Tommy!"

Tommy just nodded his thanks at the bartender, snagged his jacket off the bar and they left without ever looking back. The bouncer bade them goodnight, smiling wolfishly as he gave Adam a good head to toe look. Tommy flipped him the bird and grabbed Adam's elbow, steering him toward the lobby and the elevators.

"Did you enjoy that?" he growled, lust and possessiveness streaking through him now that the immediate adrenalin was starting to ebb. "You enjoy all those men flirting with you, not knowing the surprise you've got hidden under that fuck me red dress? The surprise only I know about? Did that turn you on?"

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam replied, his voice breathy and needy. "Not sure I can wait until we get to the room."

Tommy pushed him up against the wall beside the elevator, trying to slide his thigh between Adam's legs, cursing the dress for getting in the way. He slid his hand up into Adam's hair, pulling him down. He crushed their mouths together, plunging his tongue into Adam's mouth, digging his blunt nails into Adam's biceps.

Adam gave as good as he got though, wrapping his arms around Tommy, pressing his hand into the small of his back, and grinding them closer together. Tommy felt his dick push into Adam's thigh and let out a groan, muffled only by Adam's tongue in his mouth.

"Shit, Adam," Tommy tore himself away from Adam's lips. "We keep this up and I'm going to come right here in the fucking lobby. And we're not doing that. Push the damn button!"

Adam laughed and reached over and pushed the button. The two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment. Tommy was sure he must have looked just as wrecked as Adam. His skin was flushed, his lips were swollen, and Tommy had pulled his wig slightly askew. Tommy let his eyes trail down Adam's body, licking his lips in anticipation when they lit on the bulge clearly visible through the clinging dress.

"You're too tall in those shoes, but fuck they're hot," Tommy growled, when his eyes landed on the shoes.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tommy grabbed Adam's arm and practically shoved him inside. "What floor?"

"Six."

Tommy punched the button and turned back to Adam. Adam must have seen something in his eyes because he immediately kicked his shoes off. Tommy surged forward and buried his hands in Adam's hair and his tongue into his mouth. He sucked greedily at Adam's tongue before pulling back to kiss his jaw.

"None of them get to touch you like this," he breathed out over Adam's skin, his tongue licking at the hint of stubble he could feel like sandpaper against his cheek. "None of them get to see you like I do, eyes blown wide with passion and desire, cock hard and leaking, skin flushed and sweating, all for me. Mine, mine alone."

Tommy sucked Adam's earlobe into his mouth, tonguing at the gauge until Adam's hands dug painfully into his arms. "Do you have any idea what it does to me seeing you with those other men? Watching all of them undress you with their eyes? Every single one of them wanting to fuck you?"

He licked down Adam's neck and bit the skin he found there, sucking at it until Adam was fisting his hands on Tommy's shoulders.

"Made me want to bend you over the bar, take you right there in front of them, show them all that you're mine, not theirs. MINE."

The elevator bell chimed then and Tommy grabbed Adam's hand, dragging him through the doors. "Room?"

"617."

Tommy looked at the sign on the wall and tugged Adam after him, hoping Adam had the key somewhere handy inside that dress. When they reached it, he dropped Adam's hand and fixed him with a fierce look.

"Open the door."

Adam's eyes got big at Tommy's commanding tone and he started fumbling inside the neckline of his dress for the key, almost dropping it on the floor before handing it to Tommy. Tommy stuck the card in the slot and pushed the door open, tossing his leather jacket it toward one of the chairs at the same time.

Adam turned to shut the door and Tommy pressed him up against it. He licked the spot between Adam's shoulder blades and Adam let out a groan. Tommy bit him, sucking up a big red mark on his back before licking his way down to where his tongue met fabric. Quickly he licked his way back up, sucking up another mark on the back of Adam's neck.

"Everyone's gonna know you're mine when we're done. Gonna leave my mark all over you, your neck, your back, you chest, your ass – inside and out."

He rose up onto his toes and sucked Adam's earlobe into his mouth and nipped it with his teeth. "Your ass is mine," he snarled, backing away and bending down to toe his boots off. He watched as Adam turned around to face him, smiled when Adam's erect cock rubbed against the dress leaving a wet stain.

"That better be for me," Tommy growled softly.

Adam's surprised grin turned feral. "Tommy, it's only ever for you. Flirting with them may have turned me on, but only because I knew what was happening later. Now are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to fight you for control?"

Tommy licked his lips, his heart beating a bit faster in anticipation. A struggle might be fun, except he knew he'd lose and he'd end up being the one fucked and that was so not on the menu tonight. He laughed. "Oh, I'm totally fucking you. Get on the bed and get ready."

Adam sauntered by him, drifting his hand over Tommy's chest, dropping it down to cup him through his jeans. "Don't wait too long, lover."

The t-shirt landed in the chair after Tommy stripped it off and threw it there. He let out a muffled moan as he turned to see Adam on the bed with his head down and his ass high. Somewhere between getting in the room and getting to the bed, Adam had slipped the heels back on and now the dress was gathered roughly up over his waist and below it he was wearing nothing but the heels.

Hurriedly, Tommy skinned off the leather pants and climbed onto the bed, grateful that Adam had grabbed lube and had it ready. He slid his hand over Adam's ass, loving the feel of that skin under his palm. He bent down and started kissing and licking all the freckles he could find until he spread Adam's cheeks apart and licked a stripe right over his opening.

"Shit, Tommy!"

Tommy pulled back and slapped Adam on the ass, watching the red hand print appear on the pale freckled skin. "Hush, you, or I won't let you come."

"Like hell you won't," Adam growled, but settled back down onto his forearms.

They both knew it was an empty threat especially when Tommy dove back in and started licking Adam open in earnest. He probed and tongued, jabbing and licking with his tongue before finally driving his tongue into Adam. He dug his nails into Adam's skin, holding him in place, keeping him from thrusting or pulling away from the relentless attention of Tommy's tongue.

Blindly, Tommy reached for the lube, pulling his face away from Adam's ass. "Lube," he asked roughly.

The tube was pressed into his hand with a muffled, "hurry."

The lid was flipped open and lube drizzled on his hand and then Tommy was pressing fingers into Adam, opening him up even more, and dragging them over his prostate. Each rub sending shivers through Adam's body and drawing needy moans from his throat.

"Fuck, Tommy, enough, do it, put it in me," Adam begged.

Tommy pulled his hand out and wiped it on the bedspread before grabbing the lube again. Quickly he slicked himself up and positioned himself at Adam's entrance. His hands gripped Adam's hips as he pushed in slowly.

He kept the rhythm slow, pushing in and pulling out, making sure his cock rubbed over Adam's prostate each time. A fine sheen of sweat appeared on Adam's skin and Tommy could hear him panting, could feel the barely restrained tension in his hips, knew Adam was trying to hold back, trying not to impale himself on Tommy's cock.

"Want me to go faster?" he whispered, bending down to lick one of his earlier bite marks. "Want me to pound you so you feel it for days? So next time some random guy flirts with you, that twinge in your ass reminds you just who you belong to?"

"Yes, fuck, yes, just fucking do it already, I need to fucking come!" Adam pleaded.

With those words, Tommy slammed into Adam, rocking him forward onto his hands and then pulled back. He set a brutal pace, his blunt nails digging into Adam's sweat-slicked skin, trying to hold on as Adam met him thrust for thrust. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their bodies joining and their breath coming out in fast-paced pants. Tommy could feel his orgasm building, knew he wasn't going to last. He bent over and licked at the small of Adam's back, tonguing several of the freckles there.

"Not gonna last, baby," he gasped out against Adam's skin. He slid a hand around Adam, wrapping it around his cock and starting to jack it in time with his thrusts.

"Tommy," Adam called out, his hips working wildly.

Hearing his name like that, called out with such need and desire was all it took to send Tommy right over the edge. He'd wanted to wait and get Adam to come first but hearing that he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and felt his dick throbbing inside of Adam and then he felt warm liquid on his hand and the tight sheath surrounding his cock clenched.

"Fuck," he breathed out, collapsing down onto Adam's back. He felt Adam shudder underneath him, could see his arms trembling with the added strain of Tommy's weight, but he held firm and only when Adam stopped coming did he slide them slowly down onto the bed, with Tommy sprawled on top of his back.

They lay there just basking and breathing until Tommy felt himself slipping out of Adam. Grunting, he pushed up and dragged himself off Adam and the bed. He went into the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth and a towel.

Gently he cleaned Adam off, tossed the washcloth on the floor and collapsed back onto the bed with him. Adam turned on his side and pulled him into his chest. Tommy shifted around a bit, grumbling good naturedly about always being the little spoon.

Laughter rumbled through Adam's chest. "It's because you're tiny and perfect and just the right size to be my little spoon."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "What the fuck ever. You gonna sleep in that dress?"

"Shit." Adam sighed. He pulled away from Tommy and stripped it off over his head, kicking the shoes off the bed as well.

Tommy slid under the covers and Adam joined him, pulling him back in against his chest. He rested his head on Adam's arm, Adam's other hand stroking up and down his side. He felt Adam's lips on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Adam whispered softly.

"Was it okay?"

Adam's arms tightened around him. "Yeah, baby, it was more than okay. It was exactly what I wanted. Do you have any idea what seeing you get all possessive and jealous over me does to me? It was such a fucking turn on. I may want to do this more often."

Tommy twisted in his arms and gaped at him in shock. "What, I mean, huh? I mean seriously?"

Adam threw his head back and laughed before bending back and kissing Tommy on the nose. "I did kind of like it. I mean who wouldn't? Who wouldn't want their boyfriend acting like a caveman once in a while? I wouldn't want it all the time, but yeah, it was a huge turn on."

He tightened his arms around Tommy. "But I also know how it affected you. I know how hard it must have been to see me with those other men because that's how it feels when I see you with all those female fans. They adore you so much and fawn over you and give you hugs and buy you drinks. So yeah, I know how you felt tonight. Because it's how I feel ninety percent of the time."

Tommy looked at him, swallowing hard. "So um, was that what this –"

"No, NO," Adam's eyes got wide and he shook his head. "No, I just, I just wanted to be on the receiving end of you being toppy and possessive. You're so laid back that I rarely get to see that and I don't know, I just kinda wanted to." His face flushed and he looked down, breaking Tommy's gaze. "I just wanted to know I was wanted you know?"

"By them?" Tommy asked softly.

Adam nodded and Tommy cuddled in close, stroking his back, kissing his chest. "Oh, Adam." He sighed. "So many people want you, you have no idea."  
He placed more soft kisses on Adam's chest until he ended right over his heart. "Including me."

He let out a surprised yelp when Adam's arms squished him suddenly. "Hey, you're squishing me."

"Sorry." Adam kissed his head. "Um, I know it's your turn, but I have another fantasy I'd like to try out."

"Yeah?"

Adam bent down and whispered into his ear and Tommy's face split into a huge grin and he looked up at him. "Fuck yeah, can we do it tomorrow?"

Laughter rumbled through Adam's chest again. "Yeah, I think we can."

Tommy snuggled back down into Adam's chest. "I'm glad I could do this for you."

He felt Adam smile against his head and then felt lips press to his shaved scalp. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome. Now can we sleep, because being toppy is fucking exhausting. I don't know how you do it all the time."

"It's why I need a vacation sometimes, like this."

"Anytime, Adam, anytime," Tommy said sleepily, pushing further into Adam's chest.

Adam resumed stroking his arm and within minutes Tommy was asleep with a smile on his face. Adam quickly followed.

  


  
**The End**   



End file.
